


Holding Hands

by KaramelSauce



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Mon-El being reassuring, hella slight angst, it's mainly fluff, like barely any angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaramelSauce/pseuds/KaramelSauce
Summary: Karamel fluff with a very very very slight angst





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to do the 30 Day OTP Challenge but Comic Con was the death of me so I'm just going to post all of them separately without a time restraint

Panic grew on Kara’s face as she landed in the DEO with Mon-El following shortly after.

“Where is she.” Kara demanded, walking quickly, on a mission to find Alex. They’d been laying on the couch asleep at her loft when she got the call. A mission had gone wrong, leaving Alex with a few broken bones and a mild concussion. Instantly worried, they left the loft and within ten seconds, were at the DEO.

“Kara, Mon-El, she’s in here.” J’onn immediately exclaimed, leading them both to the medical bay. Eliza was already there, putting Alex’s arm in a sling to protect her broken collarbone and arm. Alex was sat up on the bed, looking paler than usual. Kara instantly felt guilty; she should have been there. She should have been on the mission instead of taking a day off. The day before there had been an alien attack on National City, a new alien, leaving Kara and Mon-El shattered after spending the day and most of the night trying to defeat the alien. J’onn had given them the day off, claiming they needed time to recover properly and catch up on sleep. Even though they had both explicitly said that they didn’t need time off because of the power of the yellow sun, J’onn wouldn’t hear of it and made sure they took the day off, even going as far as to call Cat Co so Kara would have the day off from there as well. 

\---

They’d both spent the morning lazying around in bed, Mon-El’s arm wrapped tightly around Kara, neither of them moving from the embrace. Sunlight poured through Kara’s floor to ceiling windows, illuminating their intertwined bodies as they soaked up the rays. One of his hands clutching onto Kara’s, the other lightly placed on her stomach under her shirt. With no intention to do anything apart from sleeping, the two lay quietly, breathing in the others scent. Around midday they left their bed and briefly had some lunch and put on a random film from Netflix, before falling asleep on the couch. Kara’s back pressed up to Mon-El’s chest, hands intertwined, their breathing in sync as they drifted in and out of sleep. Maybe a day off was the right call, or so they thought. 

Getting the call from J’onn that Alex was injured sent panic rifling through Kara’s body. Losing Alex would be losing one too many people; Kara had already lost her family, she can’t lose the most important person in her life as well. Super speeding around her loft getting changed, she stopped briefly behind the door, hand on the handle, waiting to go, but not moving. Feeling a light touch on the small of her back, she turned around to find Mon-El standing there reassuringly. Tears swelled in her eyes as she finally stopped moving a took a breath. Enveloped in his arms, the tears slowly poured out, creating patches of wetness on Mon-El’s shirt. 

Removing herself from his arms a minute later, she sighed, grateful that he was there with her. 

“We have to go and make sure Alex is okay.” Kara exclaimed with a nod, turning around. Mon-El reached out and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. And in that moment, Kara knew that wherever she went and no matter what happened, it will all be okay, because he’ll always be with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comic Con was so good !!! I honestly screamed and cried so hard at all the interviews Melissa and Chris were just too cute ((:
> 
> We were fed so well but now I'm thirsty for more pictures lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
